warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Tournament of Chaos
Come one, come all to the Tournament of Chaos! The Gods demand killing, murder, blood, skulls and Champions. Now it is time for the champions to prove themselves in the arena. Here, in the Skullthrone arena some of the most powerful servants of the Gods face off in epic duels to see whom is the most powerful servant of the Dark Gods. The winner will be granted a variety of fabulous prizes. First he will win half of the forces under the command of any champion he beats, so it stacks up over time. Secondly he shall gain a host of exotic wargear from across the galaxy including some Dark Eldar, Tau and Chaos tech. There might even be a Contemptor dreadnought up for grabs. Remember, the gods care not for where the blood flows, only that it does… Let the Tournament, begin! Rule sets *Plesus: **WS - 5 BS - 2 S - 5 T - 5 W - 3 I - 6 A – d6 LD - 8 SV - +4 **Special Rules: **Beautiful spawn: Plesus has D6 attacks in close combat, all of which are rending. **Not as he seems: Due to Plesus constantly changing shape makes it difficult to land a blow, he has a 5+ Invul save **Spawn: roll a D6 each time Plesus attacks (before number of attacks) and apply effect 1. Nothing happens… 2. Plesus has -1 attack as his mutations lack anything useful 3. Plesus counts as having power weapons 4. Interesting mutations but nothing special 5. Plesus rolls 2d6 for the number of attacks 6. Plesus doubles his strength *Oraanir: **WS - 6 BS - 4 S - 4 T - 4 W - 3 I - 5 A - 4 LD - 10 SV - +2 **Wargear: Terminator Armour, Daemon Blade (Count as Tzeetch), Mark of Namagh (4+ invul) **Sorcery/Psychic Abilities: Warptime, Doombolt *Karvis: **WS-7 BS-3 S-5 T-4 W-3 -5 -4 LD-10 SV-2+ **Wargear: Two Power axes **Blessing of the Blood God - Karvis is immune to the effects of Psychic Powers and Force Weapons count as normal weapons against him. *Galvrak *Galvrak, Scorpion of Nurgle WS-6 BS-5 S-4 T-4(5) W-4 I-5 A-3 LD-10 SV-2+ **Special Rules: Fearless, 5+ Invurnerable Save **Abominable Monstrosity: Is immune to Psychic attacks on the mind on the roll of a 4+. Secondly, he is immune to all Poisoned weapons. Lastly, if Galvrak is killed in close combat he explodes in a toxic mess, spraying his pursuer in blast of Strength 1, Poisoned (2+) range 3" and AP 2 acidic Nurglish mess. **Wargear: Terminator Armour, Mark of Nurgle (Included in profile) **Scorpion's Claw: A wicked Daemon infused axe which is wielded by Galvrak in close combat. Scorpion's Claw is a single handed Daemon Weapon which otherwise counts as a Plaguebringer. Additionally, once per turn, Galvrak can cast Nurgle's Rot on one model, as long as he is in close combat with them, provided he passes a Leadership test. **Scorpion's Sting: Poison +3 Power weapon *Gognasharr: **Yet to be submitted :\ Round one Pairings! *Plesus Vs. Oraanir *Karvis Vs. Default Chaos Lord *Galvrak Vs. Defult Chaos Lord *Gognasharr Vs. Coroaks Round One Results! Winners: *Oraanir *Karvis *Galvrak *Pending… ----